harrypotter101fandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenclaw
Ravenclaw is one of the four houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its founder being Rowena Ravenclaw. Blue and Bronze are the house colours and the Eagle is the emblematic animal. The Grey lady is the house ghost and Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor, is the most recent head of house. The reputation of Ravenclaw Hogwarts has been around for almost one thousand years, meaning that Ravenclaw, along with the rest of the houses, have also been around for one thousand years. Ravenclaw house values wit, intelligence, creativity and wisdom. Ravenclaw students are usually very academically talented, Hermione Granger is a very talented witch, who was seriously considered by the sorting hat to be placed into Ravenclaw, however, she chose Gryffindor over Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw has produced many talented students, such as Filius Flitwich, who became CHarms Master and head of house. Many Ravenclaw students joined the D.A in their hope to defend themselves and their friends and family during the Second Wizarding War. Some Ravenclaws also joined the Order of the Phoenix. Ravenclaws, aswell as Hufflepuffs, dislike the Slytherins, but do not quite dispise them as much as Gryffindor. They are known for being more close to Hufflepuff than any other house, though sometimes this isn't true. The Sorting hat on Ravenclaw "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind." -The Sorting hat on Ravenclaw. According to the sorting hat, Ravenclaws should be full of wit and learning. In 1995, the sorting hat told us that Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were very close friends. It was also said by the sorting hat, that Rowena Ravenclaw wished to teach those whose 'Intelligence was surest.' The Ravenclaw Common Room The Ravenclaw common room is located in the Ravenclaw Tower. Once you've climbed up the spiral staircase, there is a large circular room filled with bookcases, tables and chairs. Around the walls are blue and bronze silks, many lanterns and graceful arched windows. The ceiling is painted with stars and the carpet is midnight blue. Inside the Ravenclaw tower is a stone statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, wearing the diadem of Ravenclaw. Next to the statue is a white marble staircase, leading to the boys and girls dormitories. Unlike the other houses, to enter the Ravenclaw common room you need to answer a logical question; a riddle. It is given a by a bronze eagle-shaped knocker. This could be a problem in two ways. 1. Any Ravenclaw could answer the question wrong, therefore they must wait untill another Ravenclaw comes and answers the riddle correctly. 2. Anybody who is not a Ravenclaw could answer the riddle correctly and therefore break into the Ravenclaw common room. Though as Hermione Granger stated in Harry Potter and the Phillosiphers Stone, most wizards don't have an ounce of logic. Riddle's for the Ravenclaw Common Room: *Question: What came first, the Phoenix or the flame? Answer: A circle has no beginning. *Question: Where do Vanished objects go? Answer: Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything.